Improbable, but Not Impossible
by MorbidMotive
Summary: Some people think of witches as an evil green women, but John gets to know one as a lost ten year old girl. He helps her find the man she calls 'The Doctor' and watch as she disappears with him in his 'Tardis'. So when it shows up once more seconds later, containing a much older Kendra and Doctor, who need their help, how can he and Sherlock refuse? WhoHobbitLock Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Some people think of witches as an evil green women, but John gets to know one as a lost ten year old girl. He helps her find the man she calls 'The Doctor' and watch as she disappears with him in his 'Tardis'. So when it shows up once more seconds later, containing a much older Kendra and Doctor, who need their help, how can he and Sherlock refuse? WhoHobbitLocked!**

**Longer, hopefully better chapters to come but this one is just sort of an introduction.**

Prologue

The rain that fell was like acid as it plopped heavily on her fresh, open cuts, but she couldn't move to find shelter. Kendra had been through more the past sixteen hours than any other ten year old, after losing her 'uncle' and friend, getting stranded London in the year 2014 until they could find her, getting beaten up, and having her powers taken away. Now all she could do was lay behind a dumpster in an alleyway in London. She was scared.

She wanted her uncle back.

She just laid there, not knowing what else to do, hoping her uncle would find her soon, but he was searching through all of time and space, and she knew it would take him a while. Until then, she would just lay there, weakened, and listen to the footsteps of the Londoners.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Dang it, they were gonna make her move, and she was so sore. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh my god," a male voice said. The rain stopped hitting her and she guessed he was standing over her, flinching slightly from a stinging pain as the man put a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "Are you alright?" She tried to speak, but her throat was sore, and even attempting the task made it worse, so she just nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Attempting to speak again, she could just barely whisper, not even really sure if it was audible to the man.

"I was attacked."

"Are you alright?" He asked again, and again she nodded. He helped her up gently and studied her as she lost her balance. "That's quite a nasty gash on your forehead." The man pulled a small pack of tissues from his brief case and took one out, gently wiping the blood from her head. "Come on," he continued, "let's get you to the clinic. I can check you over there to make sure everything is alright, okay?"

At this, Kendra froze. She didn't know this man; couldn't trust him.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine." Kendra forced her little, injured legs to run as fast and far as they could. She could hear the man calling after her as she ran, but she didn't stop to acknowledge what he was saying.

She came to a fence, and climbed over it, falling to the ground below and laying there for a moment, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her, before she rolled over and ran into the forest, leaving the man in the alley, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she pushed herself to run faster, tripping more than once but never stopping. The man had looked trusting, and he hadn't given off any bad vibes, but she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Kendra ran and ran until her legs were so sore she could no longer feel them. She collapsed in front of a tree and pulled her self to it, glad to see that the trunk had been hollowed out enough for her to sit in, sheltered from the cold rain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! Thanks for continuing on this story! Like said in Chapter 1, they chapters will get longer and better, I just had to get the prologue out of the way. So here it is, Chapter 2!

A/N 2- I mention a woman named Hester Carson. As far as I know, she wasn't a real woman in the Salem witch trials.

Chapter 2

John walked into 221B, to be met with Sherlock laying across the couch, obviously in his mind palace.

"Tea?" he asked as he made his way to the kettle.

"Yes," Sherlock replied absentmindedly. He sat up and steepled his fingers under his chin. "Work was boring," he stated before John could.

"Always is. Had an interesting encounter after work, though."

"Pray tell."

"When I was walking home, I walked past this alley way and there was a little girl there, no more than ten. She was beaten up and cold and alone. I tried to take her to the hospital but when I mentioned it, she took off sprinting so fast I couldn't keep up with her. She said she was attacked, but not how or by who. I looked for her for a bit, but couldn't find her, so I came home."

"Hmm. Interesting. Have you told Lestrade?"

"I called him and gave him a description, telling him to look out for her."

"She got away?"

John nodded and handed Sherlock his tea. "I meant it, she was bloody fast. You wouldn't have been able to keep up with her."

A small, warm fuzzy feeling grew within John when his hand brushed Sherlock's. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately, but ignored it, pretending it wasn't even there. "How did the case go?"

"Fine. It was the shop owner. Didn't like the competition. Locked the man in a dishwasher."

John opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what he should say. He nodded and sipped at his tea, then his phone began to ring.

"Who is it?"

"Lestrade."

"Odd, just got off a case."

"Well, maybe it isn't about a case. Hello, Greg. What? You do? Alright, yeah be there in a bit."

"What?" Sherlock asked, a bit intrigued.

"He thinks they found her. Her name is Kendra, said they found her wandering the city asking people if they've seen 'John Smith' or 'The Doctor'. I'm going to go down and see if it's her. You coming?"

"Not like I have anything better to do."

The two of them sprang up and got their coats before hailing a cab and heading to the yard.

When they got there, Lestrade showed them to a room that had a window viewing into another room a few of the yarders, including Anderson and Donovan, asking the young girl some questions.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Her name is Kendra, and she panicked when we came up to her. She's a fighter, I'll give her that, it took two man to restrain her. She kicked one man in the crotch and then she bit the other. Thankfully we got her calmed down, as you can see, but she isn't giving us much to go on."

"Let me try," John said, and Lestrade agreed, stepping into the room and clearing the other officers out so that John could try and talk to her. When he got in, he sat across from Kendraand she recognized him immediately.

"I know you, you were that man from earlier, in the alley way."

John smiled kindly. "That's me. Doctor John Watson," he said as he reached his hand out. Kendra took it and shook it politely. "They said that your name is Kendra?" The girl nodded. "Can you tell me about what happened?"

Kendralooked unsure but nodded. "But first, tell them to leave," she said as she pointed to the "mirror". Before John could respond she said "I might be young, but I'm not stupid."

John gave a small chuckle. "Be right back." He stood and walked into the room, shooing them all away, then locked the door behind him. He waved Kendraover to show her it was empty, then they sat back down.

"Alright. You're going to think I'm crazy, but everything I'm about to tell you is completely true. Okay?" John nodded. "Okay. Well, I was visiting the planet, year and place I was born, which is earth, 1692, Salem Massachusetts, with my uncle, The Doctor, and our friend Rose, but, something happened. The man that killed my mother, because she was a witch like me, took my powers from me, saying it was 'God's will'. They tried to kill me when I was born, but my uncle saved my life. After he took my powers, the doctor told me to wait in the TARDIS, so I did and then it left and brought me to the year 2014 and then disappeared again and now I'm stuck here until my uncle and Rose find me." When Kendrafinished she took a deep breath.

John sat there for a moment, trying to go over all the information the ten year old just threw at him. "Uh huh. So, you said you have powers. What kind?"

"Well, just one, really. All witches, male or female, have one power each. I have the power of resurrection; I can bring the dead back to life." The look on John's face made it quite clear that he didn't believe her. "It's true! Haven't you ever heard of witches? I'm one of them! And before me, my mum and my grandmum before her! All the way back to my great, great, great, great grandmother."

"Of course I've heard of witches, but, this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, Kendra, but witches aren't real."

"Can you not see me? I'm real! And I'd prove it to you if that jerk didn't take away my powers!"

With a sigh, John decided to just play along. Anything to keep Kendrafrom freaking out and starting another really, really long explanation to prove herself a witch "… Alright, I believe you. You seem persistent and it's not my place to assume. But I have a few more questions."

"Seems fair."

"Who was your mother?"

"Hester Carson."

"I've heard of her. So, in a less… in depth explanation, what is your story?"

"When I was born, a man killed my mother for being a witch, the same man that killed my father. He was about to kill me for being a 'sin', but the Doctor showed up and took me with him. Then, a few days ago, the TARDIS took us back to 1692 and, well, you know the rest of that story."

"And what is the TARDIS?"

"His time machine. It looks like a blue police box, because it's Chameleon circuit broke, so it's stuck looking like that. It stands for time and relevant dimensions in space."

"And is your uncle a witch? Or, whatever the men were called?"

"They're just called witches, and no, he's a time lord."

"A what?"

"Exactly as it sounds. He's a time traveller, from the planet Gallifrey."

"I've never heard of that planet."

"It was far away from this one. Located in a binary system within the constellation of Kasterborous. It was some 250 million light years away from Earth."

"Was?"

"It was destroyed in the great time war."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing. Why haven't we heard of these places?"

"Well, some planets haven't been formed yet, and some were destroyed years ago. Your space team- NASA, I believe- or anybody from earth really, can't reach that far in the universe. Pity really, but probably for the best. It's safer for other planets and things." John nodded, still running over the information. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kendra spoke up again. "You won't tell anyone, right? They'll think I'm crazy."

When John looked at her, he saw a frightened little girl. He inhaled and nodded, a small smile on his lips as he reassured the girl. "Your secret is safe with me. Shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the door. Kendra smiled and nodded, then followed him out. They walked out of the small room, through the bigger one and into the hallway, where the others were waiting. There was a new man there, he must have come with John.

"Well?" Donovan asked her, hoping formore detail than before.

"I didn't see the man very well, it was night when he attacked me. He was big though, and I think he had a gun. He had a scar over his right eye, and he spoke in italian, but I know he isn't a native because his accent was a bit flat, and when he said Buon Giorno his accent sounded more French, as if he were going to say bonjour instead. That's all I know. He hit me a few times and then ran. I laid in the alley, unconscious until Doctor Watson found me," Kendra lied. The others looked at John, who nodded, keeping his promise. "Can I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll go get you one," Donovan said as she walked down the hall.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I have a family friend who owns a shop down here. I was supposed to meet him yesterday, and he was going to take me to his house. I can meet him there can we go down there?"

"Sure, I'll take you down there," Lestrade said.

"Actually, can you do it, Dr. Watson?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure. And call me John, please. And this is Sherlock." Sherlock nodded at the girl, so she did the same, but offered a smile. John put his coat back on and walked out the door, followed by Kendraand a bored Sherlock. He leaned over to Kendraand whispered "You don't really have a friend down here, do you?"

Kendra shook her head. "Just take me to a random store, and I'll take it from there."

"But you have nowhere to go."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I can hide in the forest. That's the first place The Doctor will look to find me. If it makes you feel any better though, you can check on me once in a while. I'll just be wandering around, but I'll hear if you call, and be by your side in a flash. I'm very fast."

John laughed. "So I've witnessed."

Kendra laughed this time. "No, it's because my uncle and I have to run from things a lot."

John nodded and watched the road ahead of him. He couldn't believe what was going on. First he finds a young girl in an alley, the. She claims she's a witch that time-travels with an alien, and now he's letting her run off to hide in a forest.

"You can stay at our flat, if you'd like. It would be better than the forest."

"Thanks, but no. Like I said, that's the first place he'll look for me. I can't risk not being there when he comes."

"I can't just leave you alone to fend for yourself in a forest for God knows how long."

"But I'll be fine. It's decently warm, I know what berries are poisonous and which aren't, and I can keep shelter in a tree." The look John gave her told her he wasn't convinced. "I promise that if something happens, I will find you."

"We're here," Sherlock stated before John could argue.

"Great!" Kendra said enthusiastically, then she smiled at John. "Thanks for everything, and I will find you if something goes wrong."

Before John could even open his mouth, Kendra took off, sprinting to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter contains spoilers if you haven't seen Battle of the Five Armies**

Chapter 3

Over the next few days, John would go into the forest after work to check on Kendra and make sure she was alright. He would bring her a sandwich or something else, just to make sure she was eating, though she always told him he didn't need to.

He also continued to try and convince her to stay at the flat, but she would always reject.

A week into this, on a day when Sherlock wouldn't stop complaining about how bored he was, John made him come with. When they got there, John called out to Kendra and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You do know that she could be anywhere in this forest, what makes you think she can hear you?"

Before John could say anything, Kendra was at their side. "I know not to stray too far from here when John's coming." She was in jeans and a jumper, that was just a tad too big for her, that John had gotten for her from Mrs. Hudson, along with some other clothes.

"Does your "family friend" know you come out here every day?" Sherlock asked skeptically. He didn't believe this kid for a minute.

"Yeah, he lives just on the other side the forest."

"Mhmm." It was obvious that he didn't buy any of this.

Before anyone could say anything, a whooshing sound could be heard. They all looked over in the direction of the sound, and while John and Sherlock looked amazed, Kendra had a huge smile on her face at the sight of the blue police box showing up in front of them. Once it was completely fabricated, the doors opened to and out walked a tall man, not quite as tall as Sherlock, in a brown suit with spiky, ruffled hair and a young woman with blonde hair.

"Doctor! Rose!" Kendra yelled out before running over. The two, apparently The Doctor and Rose, looked at the young girl and smiled as she ran into the doctors arms.

"Kendra! Thank heavens you're alright!"

"You too!" Kendra said.

"Hey, kiddo, what about me?" Rose asked. Kendra looked at her and gave her a hug too.

The doctor smiled at the two before catching a glimpse of John and Sherlock. "Oh, hello! Who are you?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find any words, and Sherlock was worse. Kendra looked at the two of them and said "That's John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. John's been keeping an eye on me while I've been here."

"Oh, well thank you, John Watson!"

"N-no problem." He muttered, still trying to figure out if he was awake or not.

"Well you two, we should get going. After all, time waits for no man, and it's our job," he said as he ruffled Kendra's hair, "to make sure everything is as it should be. Goodbye, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes!" The cheery doctor waved. He, Kendra and Rose got into the tardis and a few seconds later, the whooshing sound appeared again, and the box disappeared.

The two stood there for a while, then turned to each other, sharing a similar expression of 'you saw that too, right?', then they turned and started back to 221B. They were stopped, however, when the whooshing sound could be heard a third time in two minutes. They turned back just in time to see the tardis reappear, this time a deeper blue than it just was. The doors flew open and out stumbled two people coughing, along with a lot of black smoke. One was a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair who appeared to be in her twenties, and a man in an old-fashioned suit, a bowtie, and a fez.

"Doctor, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know! It wasn't supposed to do that!"

The two continued to cough until the smoke was out of their lungs, then took deep breaths of fresh air. The young woman looked up at John and Sherlock, and a big smile stretched onto her face. "John! Sherlock!"

The two men stared for a moment, until John finally remembered how to speak. "Kendra? Doctor? Is that you?"

"Sure is! We obviously arrived shortly after leaving, then?"

"Yeah, not even ten seconds. How… you were just… and now, you're older and he looks different…"

"Time travel. It's been seventeen years for us, but only a few seconds for you."

"Right. Okay."

"So, would you like to see the inside of the tardis?" The Doctor asked, now that the smoke had cleared out.

"Looks a bit small," Sherlock finally spoke up.

Kendra looked to the doctor, a knowing smirk on both their faces. She turned back to the two men and said "Trust me."

Sherlock and John reluctantly walked to the tardis and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw, their jaws falling nearly to the floor. They looked around before stepping inside.

"It's bigger on the inside," the two said in unison. Kendra and the doctor just grinned.

"So, would you like to go somewhere? We can go to any place at any time you want."

"Oh god, yes." John said, but then shook his head. "But, I can't. I have work."

"And I need to be available in case a case shows up."

"Uhg blokes! It's a time machine! We can go anywhere for as long as you want and be back in less than a minute!"

John and Sherlock looked at each other. It was a very tempting offer. John inhaled, and nodded.

"Alright. Where can we go?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Can we go to the moon? In the future?"

"Uh, not such a good idea," the doctor warned.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "You said anywhere, anytime we want."

"Just, trust us. Anywhere else. Ooh, what about a planet they haven't heard of before? Like, Jaconda, but before it became so barren."

"Brilliant! That alright with you?" John and Sherlock nodded. "Well then, Geronimo!"

"You're gonna want to hold on," Kendra said and went over to what appeared to be a control panel. They were about to ask why, but were soon met with the answer as the tardis started to become a bit unsteady. The gripped the edge with a 'whoa' and held on tightly. This was by far the strangest day they had ever had.

"Does it always do this?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, but normally not this bad. We must be going through an electric storm.

The tardis continued to shake and bump around, but there was one point where it felt like something had rammed into the side of it, making all four of them fall to the ground. John and Sherlock felt panic rise in their chests, this was a lot like they imagined a plane crash would be.

When the shaking finally stopped, and John and Sherlock stood up shakily, Kendra turned to the doctor and said "Just once, could you please turn the breaks off when you drive this thing? It would make everything so much smoother."

"It's a waste of time!"

"It could break her!"

"Nah, she' s a good ol' ship." He took a moment to rub the side of the tardis affectionately, smiling to himself before he remembered that they had come here for a reason. "Right then. Well, come on then!"

As the four of them walked out, Sherlock spoke up. "What happened to the other girl that was with you?" He could see The Doctor and Kendra tense as soon as the words left his mouth. She isn't here anymore. She was sent to another dimension. It's a good thing, though, she would have died."

"I'm so sorry," John said.

"Yeah," Kendra said quietly. She inhaled and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, anyway, we're here now." She walked ahead and opened the doors, revealing a beautiful land. Green grass everywhere, meadows and forests, it was truly beautiful. There was just one problem. "Doctor, this isn't Jaconda."

"No," the doctor said as he looked around, "it looks a bit like it, but it's not."

Kendra walked out of the tardis, inspecting the land further. "It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. She walked around the tardis, not paying attention, and bumped into someone. By the sound of the person's voice, she figured it was John. "Sorry, John."

"My name isn't John."

Kendra looked ahead of her, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There on the grass before her, was a smaller version of John with curly hair, and large feet with curly hair that laid on top.

"Uh, my, my apologies."

"Kendra did you say my-" John was cut off at what he saw when he rounded the tardis. "Oh my god."

"John are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he too rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the small man.

"Alright, what's going on here?" The doctor asked as he walked over to join the others. He stopped right next to Sherlock and John.

"Uh, Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kendra asked as she stood. She pulled on the Doctor's sleeve, pulling him into the tardis. "What the hell happened? I thought you said the tardis couldn't go to different dimensions!"

"It isn't supposed to be able to! The electrical storm must have pushed us into this place.

Kendra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She should have just stayed home with her boyfriend for once. "Whatever. I'll be right back," she said before going into the tardis.

The Doctor went out to the others, who were now chatting about their worlds. "So, what did I miss?"

"This is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the shire," John introduced. "Just one question, and maybe you can help us out with this… Why do we look the same?"

"He must be your counterpart in this world," The Doctor explained.

"Right. Yeah, okay. So, where's Kendra?"

"Just popped back into the tardis."

Kendra came back out a moment later, having left her jacket behind in the tardis. "This place is beautiful, really," she said in awe.

"Yeah, well, this part is, yes. There's a forest that was burnt and destroyed by Smaug The Terrible when he flew over."

"Smaug The Terrible?"

"The dragon that took over The Lonely mountain for the stash of gold underneath."

"That's terrible," John said.

"Indeed," Bilbo agreed.

"You said the forest was scorched, right? So it's dead. Can you show it to me? I might be able to help."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, a hopeful smile on his face, but it faltered a bit. "How?"

"Trust me."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try. Follow me."

The five of them followed Bilbo as he lead them to the forest. On the way, even Sherlock, enjoyed how beautiful everything was. Every color was much more vibrant than on their earth. They walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping on the edge of a forest that looked like it was built from ash. The sky, ground, trees, they all looked like they would fall apart with even the smallest breath.

"So, can you heal it?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

Kendra didn't take her eyes of the place. She didn't know it would be so huge. Her powers were limited, and, depending on what she was bringing back to life, drained her energy. The biggest forest she had done would be a one and a half day journey. This one looked to be about four.

"Uh… Part of it yes, but I don't know if I have enough energy to do all of it, doing this whole forest at once isn't possible, It'd take every ounce of energy I have and then some. But I think I can get at least half now, and the other half I can do if I rest for a while," she said as she walked closer to the edge.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? _

This was going to be interesting.

_Oh well, no turning back now. _

She closed her eyes and inhaled before reopening them, revealing that her eyes were now glowing a subtle blood-orange, much like a sunset.

She looked to the tree standing at her left, and placed her hand on it. She shut her eyes and focused, and before long, brown started to spread from her hand and run up and down the trunk, down to the roots in the ground and up to the branches where green buds started to form. This happened to several other trees at the same time, and it was amazing.

Kendra held her place and focus as long as she could, but it was hard to give all your energy to trees, they took up so much. When she felt like she was going to collapse, she removed her hand from the tree and leaned against it, looking to see how much she had gotten to.

"That was amazing," John said. "You really do have powers."

"I can't believe what I just saw," Sherlock said, almost completely dumbfounded. "This isn't possible! There is no logical explanation, but this, this isn't humanly possible!" He continued to ramble off to himself like this, unbeknownst to him that he was drawing attention to himself.

"Is he alright?" Kendra asked as she pointed to Sherlock.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," John said.

Kendra walked over, arms crossed over her chest. "Alright, I've done all I can do for now, should we head back for a while?"

"Sure!" the doctor piped up.

On the way back, John and Sherlock talked about the crazy things that had happened that day, Kendra looked around at the lovely scenery, stopping every now and then to resurrect a dead bird or two, and the Doctor told Bilbo about all the places he had seen, and in turn, Bilbo told him of his adventure with the dwarves, and how they had defeated Smaug the Terrible and fought in the battle of the five armies, avoiding the painful loss of Fili, Kili and Thorin. There were a few laughs exchanged among the group and they were all glad to have someone to talk to. But all the laughter stopped when they got back to where the tardis was.

It simply wasn't there.


End file.
